


In Your Hands

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Submission, Traditional Media, pre-kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Sometimes, John loves being smaller than Ronon.
Relationships: Ronon Dex/John Sheppard
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25
Collections: Romancing SGA 2021





	In Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Romancing SGA 2021. Watercolours with digital lineart. NSFW.

[ ](https://www.mediafire.com/convkey/394b/6z0616ec8kdfwuwzg.jpg)


End file.
